Broken New Year's Resolutions
by Dramione Forever
Summary: ONESHOT Hermione has made a New Year's Resolution but they are extremely hard to keep as Hermione finds out. Challenge Fic. Read and Review Please.


**BROKEN NEW YEAR'S RESOLUTIONS**

**DISCLAIMER I do not own the HP Characters they belong to JK Rowling. I also do not own the plot. Here is the Challenge from KristyT23. **

_Choose a character. How are they spending their new year? What are his/her resolutions? Does the person get a kiss at midnight? If so, from whom? Any pairing is allowed, except no teacher/student and no incest. And no animal/person...such as harry and the giant squid._

**Thank you KristyT23 for the Challenge.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Hermione slammed the bar door behind her and stomped down the road kicking snow as she went, she was really angry and unfortunately for her the person she was angry at her was not here so she had to take her anger out on the snow. She had walked for a while not noticing where she was going and not heading anywhere in particular. She stopped suddenly and turned and noticed that she was standing right in front of Flourish and Blotts, the bookshop, she looked at her watch and noticed she had time to go in the bookshop. She pushed her way through the crowd and entered the bookshop. She sighed, she always felt better when she was in a bookshop, she noticed that the shop was not busy, she smiled she loved the bookshop when it was quiet.

She made her way through the book aisles and stopped in front of the muggle section of the bookshop, She then made her way to her favourite part of the muggle section, the fairytale section _although life is not like a fairytale_ she thought to herself bitterly. She glanced at the books until she got a glance of a book with a collections of fairy tales by the brothers grimms. She noticed that the cover of the book was a picture of Cinderella. She picked up the book and touched the cover, the cover brought back so many memories of her childhood. Cinderella was her favourite fairytale ever since her mother read it to her at the age of five and she had loved it ever since, a tear started to fall down her face, she wiped the tear away. She missed her parents so much, they had been killed by deatheaters over a year ago now. She could still remember her mother's voice as she read the fairytale to her at night and she also remember her father's voice as he called her his little Cinderella which became his nickname for her as she had loved the fairytale so much and requested that her mother read it to her every night. She also remembered why she loved the fairytale so much, she loved the fact that Cinderella had managed to beat her evil stepmother and stepsisters and also the fact that she had found her handsome prince and managed to live happily ever after.

She remembered last year when she had come for the holidays and had entered the house and called out a greeting to her parents, there was no response only silence. She made to the kitchen, she opened the door and it was empty so she made her way to the living room, she opened the door and she saw her parent's bodies on the floor. She opened her mouth to scream, no sound came out of her mouth. She made her way over the bodies and stood before her mother's body. She dropped to her knees and gripped her mother's hand , she noticed that it was ice cold, she had started to cry and tears were flowing freely down her face but she took no notice. She sat for hours in the same position not moving , her tears had dried up long ago, she was cold but she did not take any notice of it. She kept her eyes firmly focused on her parent's bodies, she was still tightly gripping her mother's hand.

A pop was heard and two young boys stood in the Granger's kitchen, one had jet black hair and glasses. The other boy had flaming red hair and freckles. The two boys quietly made their way through the lobby and made their way to the living room. The boy with the jet black hair opened the door and entered the room, the red headed boy followed his friend into the room. The two boys were were shocked when they saw the brunette sitting silently beside the bodies clutching the dead woman's hand.

Hermione took no notice of the two boys who had entered the room. The two boys stood in silence for a few minutes before the red headed boy made his way across the room and tapped Hermione on the shoulder, no response. He then grabbed her hand and pulled her up onto her feet. Hermione pulled her hand away, turned with her hand raised to hit whoever had pulled her away from her parents but suddenly she noticed that it was Ron , she lowered her hand and then she put her neck around his neck , buried her face into his chest and started to cry again. Ron was startled for a minute and sent a confused frightened look at Harry but then he put his hand around her waist and pulled her closer to him, he then put his other hand on her hair and started to stroke it, "It ok Mione" he said to her in a calm reassuring voice, this just caused Hermione to burst into fresh tears.

It took another ten minutes for Hermione to stop crying but she did not let go of Ron. They stood like that for another ten minutes then Ron tried to pull away but Hermione gripped Ron tighter "Don't leave me Ron" she said to him in a soft voice, Ron looked down at her and then he put his finger under her chin and forced her to look at his face and straight into his eyes "I will never leave you Mione, I will always be there for you no matter what I promise" he said to her in a deep passionate voice. Hermione gave him a small smile and then buried her face into his chest again, they stood like that for a little while longer before Ron broke the hug then he took her hand and led her out of the Grangers House and apparted to the Burrow.

Hermione shook her head and rid her mind of the unpleasant thoughts, _so much for him_ _always being there for her _she thought to herself , She looked down at the book in her hand then she walked out of the fairy tale section and went to the till to purchase the book. After purchasing the book Hermione walked out of the store and out into Diagon Alley. She walked down the street. she walked down the street, she could see the crowds already gathering for the New Year's celebrations in Diagon Alley, she looked at all the couples and families and sighed Ron promised he would be here with her tonight, _I need to stop getting my hopes up all the time Ron promises to do something with me _she thought to herself, she sighed again then it clicked it was New Year's Eve that could be her New Year's Resolution for this year.

This will be my New Year's resolution this year and I am sticking to it she said to herself determined Stop getting my hopes up every time Ron promises to do something with me she said repeat it silently to herself as she continued to walk down the street. She had managed to get to the bottom of the street in less than two minutes. She pasted by couples and families as she made her way through the crowd, occasionally waving to people she knew. She had finally reached the front row of the crowd , she looked around her to see who else was in the front row with her. She saw Neville and Luna together in the middle of the row, she smiled to herself they were perfect for each other, she then caught sight of Oliver Wood and Katie Bell, Oliver had his hand gripped tightly around Katie's waist. Oliver looked up and saw Hermione looking at them and smiled at Hermione. Hermione smiled back at him, she glanced at her watch and noticed it was only 30 seconds to go until midnight.

She noticed the crowd was getting excited and she could not help feeling excited herself . She glanced at her watch again 20 seconds to go now. She started to silently count down in her head, she glanced at her watch gain 15 seconds "Hermione" someone shouting behind her , she turned looking for the owner of the voice but she could not see anyone, meanwhile the countdown had begun 10, 9, 8, 7, 6. She continued to search for the person that called her name but she could see no one. Everyone else was still counting down 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, HAPPY NEW YEAR everyone shouted to each other suddenly Hermione was being kissed by someone, she deepened the kiss and ignored everyone else around her, Suddenly the person broke the kiss "Happy New Year Mione" the person said to her. Hermione looked at the person "Ron" she said to him "Who else" he replied. Hermione looked behind Ron and saw Harry and Ginny kissing , she smiled and Ron smiled back at her _Maybe life is a little bit like a Fairy Tale _she thought to herself, she looked at Ron again "Happy New Year Ron" she said to him breaking into a smile, Ron returned her smile then suddenly Hermione pulled Ron to her and captured his mouth in a deep passionate kiss.

A few days later Ron had promised to meet Hermione at the Leaky Cauldron for lunch and she had broken her New Year's Resolution as she was sitting here excitedly waiting for him to meet her but she did not care as she was going to believe from on that if he said he would be there than he would. The door opened and in walked Ron carrying a bunch of flowers, he approached her table smiling. She smiled at him, he gave her the flowers, she took them but set them on the table. He sent her a confused look, she got up from her seat and then she suddenly grabbed his tie and pulled him towards her and then she pulled him in to another deep passionate kiss.

**Author Note : Well I hoped you enjoyed Broken New Year's Resolutions. Thank you Kristy T23 so much for the challenge. I had fun writing this Challenge. Read and Review Please Dramione Forever.**


End file.
